


Antes de la fiesta

by Yuzuru_Mishima27



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27
Summary: Tim tiene angustia de los recuerdos, de las pesadillas, de no encontrar a Kon al despertar y pensar que todo se mezcla. Ha estado tan ocupado pensando que no ha visto la fecha. Él olvida su cumpleaños, pero sus amigos y familia no.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Teen Titans, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2





	Antes de la fiesta

_Ya he pasado por esto antes, escuchar de la muerte de Superboy, tragar el nudo que se atora en mi garganta mientras Bruce trata de explicarme los hechos y yo solo sé una cosa: Conner está muerto._

No es agradable, todavía me hace llorar y sentirme débil en todos los sentidos posibles. Necesito unos minutos para recomponerme, mi mano se extiende al otro lado de la cama. No está, se ha ido como todos y como siempre.

Es hora de comenzar el día.

Una taza de café, revisando las asignaciones en la pantalla, mucho papeleo sobre la mesa, un plato abandonado a medio comer. No puedo dejar de pensar en Kon, me tiemblan las manos, mi mente está divagando de nuevo en esa noticia, ese sueño ¿acaso no puedo superarlo? El luto debió pasar, está aquí, vivo, conmigo. Me rindo. No puedo pensar, mis pensamientos son puro caos. Sólo… necesito verlo, lanzarme a sus brazos feliz de su regreso, de nuevo.

A veces, vivir solo no es del todo reconfortante.

—Drake… ¿qué haces aquí? —. Genial. Una bienvenida tan propia de Damian.

—Vine a visitar a Alfred. Y a Bruce.

—No están. Y Grayson, bueno… está ocupado también.

Que novedad. Respiro profundo para pasar de largo, intentando llegar a la cocina. Siento sus pasos detrás de mí; Damian nunca fue apegado a mi persona y estas acciones solo me hacen dudar de sus intenciones. No puedo evitar tensarme mientras más avanzó hasta que decido que es suficiente.

—No voy a robar nada, Damian.

—¿Y? También voy a la cocina —. Ruedo los ojos. No mentía, se adelanta y parece relajarse cuando nota que no hay nadie —¿Dónde está tu novio, el clon?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Lo perdiste de nuevo? —. Me congelo ahí mismo. _Lo perdiste de nuevo. Lo perdiste de nuevo_. Hay una sucesión de imágenes, como una terrible pesadilla que te acecha y es más parecida a un recuerdo. Yo decidí borrar el tiempo, la noticia y volver cada paralizante momento en una imposibilidad, pero se ha convertido en un temor profundo sin lógica, como cualquier fobia —. Oye, Drake no quise…

—Tengo que irme.

Salgo de la mansión, creo que estoy temblando. Marco a Conner, pero la ansiedad es más creciente con cada tono de espera interminable. No atiende. Ahora estoy corriendo a cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar, ¿me está evitando? Tengo que detenerme, moverme más despacio. La desesperación es una densa capa a la claridad del pensamiento. Una lista, necesito hacer una lista de lugares, de personas…

—Tim —. Una mano en mi hombro, la condescendencia de su voz. Al darme la vuelta me encuentro a Dick con una sonrisa —¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —. Parece no creerme. Camina conmigo, me siento guiado. Yo solo puedo hacer girar mi cabeza en torno a la verificación de la existencia de Kon.

Una cafetería, pide por mí, como si conociera mis gustos. Americano, sin azúcar. Es bueno con los detalles. Me mira, parece esperar algo de mí, pero no puedo verlo a los ojos, no quiero.

—¿A dónde ibas? —. Sí, ¿a dónde? ¿A casa? Esperando que al cruzar la puerta Conner estuviera en el sofá con una sonrisa, excusándose por no despertarme y haberse ido sin avisar.

—Fui a la mansión, pero sólo estaba Damian. Y después salí de ahí y… No sé.

—Es extraño que tú no sepas que hacer, ni a donde ir —. Aprieto la boca, tiene razón ¿qué pasa conmigo? —. Tranquilo. Podemos pasar el día juntos ¿Qué te parece?

Acabe en una tienda de ropa, viendo a Dick coquetear mientras me compraba helado de café; hablando sobre lo que me hacía falta en mi departamento. Él preguntaba, yo respondía. Era todo, pues me sentía perdido en seguir el hilo de cualquier conversación. Comida chatarra, mucha pizza. Y al verlo dejarme la última rebanada me sentí como un niño mimado por su hermano mayor, estaba sonriendo. Siempre tan radiante y llamativo. Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, seguía molestándome no tener señales de Kon.

—Tengo que volver. Casi será hora de patrullar.

—Te acompaño. Mira, yo creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. No sé, creo que todo fue muy agradable.

—La mitad del día fue de verte coquetear con las chicas y, los chicos…

—Omitamos esa parte, la comida fue buena.

No estaba convencido de sus palabras, pero tenía razón: Pizza, café. Aunque seguía en lo profundo de mi ser: Kon, Conner, Kon, muerte, perdida, soledad, dolor. El camino me dejo con muchas dudas, en especial sobre la nueva relación personal y de trabajo, la misma persona rondando mis días y mis noches…

—¡Sorpresa! —. Di un salto. Mire a Dick a mi lado, me guiño un ojo antes de reunirse con los demás. Mi cumpleaños. Lo había olvidado. Diecinueve de julio. Ni siquiera me pare en mirar la fecha. Hoy me sentí perdido hasta este momento…

—Feliz cumpleaños. Yo planeaba cocinarte algo, pero Damian no supo entretenerte.

—»tt« No es mi culpa —. Damian, por eso tenía un listón entre las manos. Noté hasta ese momento todos los detalles en la mansión que pasaron desapercibidos hace unas horas, en la cocina, siempre impecable, había pequeñas manchas de mezcla, pero ¿quién podría despejar tan rápido un lugar?

—Conn…

—Aquí estoy. Lo siento, te deje solo en la mañana, pero quería organizarte algo… —. Se acerca con una expresión de disculpa, como un cachorro al que acaban de regañar. Sus manos tienen un paquete. Jaló el listón rojo, es el intento de un pastel en miniatura, un penetrante olor a café inunda la estancia —. Alfred me ayudo, así que es comestible, pero no se ve muy bien… así que creo que…

_Cállate. Sólo guarda silencio y déjame besarte, confirmar que estás vivo, conmigo. Conner Kent, Kon-El; mi mejor amigo, cómplice, compañía, el amor de mi vida. Y mi mejor regalo._

—La fiesta todavía no acaba, ¿Podrían esperar al menos hasta que partamos el pastel? —. Dick suena amenazante y detrás de él, un Damian sujetado por Bruce con una daga bañada en kryptonita, ¿de dónde la saco? Jason está con Alfred comiendo a escondidas el merengue, pero Cassie le quita el pastel de las manos; Wally trata de robarlo ahora. Y parece que todo se relaja cuando el postre pasa a la seguridad de la mesa esperando por el anfitrión.

Mis amigos, mi pareja y mi familia reunidos a mi alrededor, soplo las velas, pido el deseo: El próximo año todos sigan conmigo. Los aplausos estallan.

La fiesta comienza.


End file.
